The Courage to Love
by FortressMaximus
Summary: In 'Final Destiny, New Beginnings', the DigiDestined were freed of their obligations & are set to return home. They split up to say goodbye to their scattered Digimon allies, but along the way hidden fears & desires are finally revealed. (FIRST UP) Tai


Authors Notes--  
  
1) Hello and welcome to my newest fic! This story covers the DigiDestined's final days in the Digital World (seen in the last chapter of 'Final Destiny, New Beginnings'. Look for the *** in the story for placement ) and serves as a finale of sorts for 'Full Circle'.   
  
2) I don't own Digimon.   
  
3) To those awaiting new chapters for 'Pillow Talk' and "Of Crests and Planets' they are coming. Due to work and these other muses beating me upside the head stuff's not being done as fast as I like. I promise to do my best to get them out soon. Thanks for being patient!  
  
4) Enjoy!  
F_M  
  
  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginnings ---The Courage to Love  
  
  
They walked for hours without saying a word. Sometimes they would hold hands as a river was crossed, or one helped the other scale a small hill, but it was always done in total silence.   
  
That night, they camped in the woods like so many times before. Frying fish from a close river with fresh fruit picked from a tree a few clearings over made the meal identical to countless others Tai and Sora had enjoyed in the Digital World. But this time; there was distinct difference--   
It was close to the last meal they would have in the Digital World in what could well be forever.   
  
Still in silence, the young man and woman finished and sat around the campfire for what felt like an eternity until it was Sora's voice that finally broke the stillness.   
  
"Tai..we have to talk sooner or later."  
  
The young man sighed. "I know Sora, but what do we say when all the words aren't there?"  
  
"I guess Tai.... we say the words that are there, and...maybe.. we can help each other fill in the blanks?"  
  
For the first time since supper began, Tai looked over at the young woman as the soft glow of the campfire danced across her features, seemingly attempting to make her even more beautiful--if such a thing was actually possible to Tai. He opened his mouth to say the words that had been churning all day in his head, but to his mix of regret and relief nothing came out.   
  
Looking away unable to meet Sora's gaze, Tai missed the soft look of disappointment now etched on her face as the moment to finally say the words passed by neglected.  
  
"Maybe..we should go to bed Sora. I'm kinda beat."  
  
Nodding out of more reflex than agreement, Sora stood up and began to unpack the blanket she had brought with her. "Yea Tai. Maybe..we should just get some sleep..."  
  
Even with the weather warm and the woods filled with the gentle sounds of nature, neither Tai or Sora slept much that night as the unspoken words haunted the space between them.   
  
The next morning a few hours after waking and exploring, the pair found themselves at the edge of a great desert.   
Not just any desert though.   
The Great Desert that held Datamon's pyramid.   
  
Sora blinked as she felt Tai's hand suddenly wrap around hers and she looked over at the young man.  
  
"Let's go this way Sora.." motioned Tai as he started to tug gently on her hand, trying to ease her back into the forest.   
  
Sora blinked as for a brief second, her eyes caught Tai's and in that moment she saw something never before seen in the young man's gaze...  
  
Terror.   
  
A flash of inspiration and understanding echoed through her mind as Sora finally grasped..at least in part...what Tai was trying to avoid. It was so simple now that she could see it; feel it in his touch.   
  
Shaking her head, she tugged Tai back towards her and smiled softly. "No Tai...we've been that way. We need to go this way...".   
  
Tai cringed. "But Sora..that way is just empty desert.." he gestured, trying to cover the tremor in his voice. "There's nothing there but..."  
  
"Old ghosts we both need to put to rest Tai..before we can move on...".   
  
Blinking, Tai froze in place as his fingers slowly uncurled from Sora's. He wanted to protest, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes on how determined she was to do this.   
  
Sighing in defeat, Tai nodded and fell into place next to Sora, now more than ever unable to express what he was feeling for the woman at his side. Just like the previous night, he truly had meant to find the words today. But now...  
  
**Why is she doing this?? Does she know? How could she?? 'Old Ghosts' she said. Why is she /doing/ this to me? And why can't I tell her how I feel??**  
  
Sora's mind raced in equal parts apprehension and determination. **Tai..why won't you open up to me? Why won't you tell me what your thinking??**  
  
Again in total silence the pair walked through the desert, more used to the heat of the sun now than the first time they crossed these desolate dunes so many years ago. Even sharing the canteen was done in stark quiet as neither could..or /would/..express anything of a deeper nature.   
  
It was late mid-day by the time the pair reached the rebuilt pyramid. After the Digital World was reset by the defeat of Apoclamon, everything was reborn but with Datamon gone the structure was now but an empty reminder of darker days.  
  
Days Tai had fought for so long to erase from his memory.   
  
Sora stared at the pyramid for the longest time, her gaze alternating between it and her companion. Even now the sun was beginning its downward trek to end the day and let night have its place in the heavens.   
  
"Maybe we should go inside Tai. The desert gets so cold at night...."  
  
Tai's head snapped up faster than Sora would have guessed possible without whiplash being the most minor injury. The look on his face was one of stark disbelief.   
  
"You can't go in there Sora!" he yelled, his voice echoing across the distant dunes.   
  
"Why not Tai? It's safe now with Datamon gone and we could use a warm place to sleep.." she began to counter as the young woman started to enter the now right-side-up building, seemingly oblivious to the memories this place dredged up for her companion.   
  
"Dammit Sora!" shouted Tai as he grabbed her upper arm tightly and spun her around to face him. "I almost lost you once here and I'm not going to risk losing you again! I love you too much to let anything happen to you!"  
  
A stunned silence filled the air as Sora watched the look on Tai's face go from anger to surprise to sadness as, after a long moment, he dropped to his knees in resignation. Kneeling, Sora gently took his hands into hers and clutched them tightly.   
  
"Tai..."   
  
"I can't let you go in there Sora.." he said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the fear from creeping into his voice. "I let you be captured by Datamon, then I almost lost you to the Dark Pit! If you go in there, I /know/ I'll lose you for good!"  
  
Sora kneeled there, stunned for a long moment before wrapping her arms around Tai and held him close as the young man finally let go of the fear and terror that had been plaguing him for so many years. The dark emotions escaped along with the hot, salty tears that flowed down his cheeks.   
  
For all the years she had known Tai, Sora had /never/ seen this level of pure emotion from him. At long last, she fully understood what she had seen in his eyes the day before; that he still held himself responsible for her being captured by the evil mechanical Digimon and her near-death was--by extension-- his fault as well.   
  
"Tai..listen to me.."  
  
But Tai wasn't able to listen. Over and over in his mind the image of Sora plunging into the Dark Pit ran in a continuous loop. But, unlike reality where Tai had caught and rescued her, the mental picture was a dark and twisted version where he had missed by the slimmest of margins and he had to watch as Sora disappeared into the void and simply..vanished.   
  
The look in Tai's eyes cut Sora to the core. This isn't what she planned; all she wanted to do was show Tai she was fine; to prove to him..and herself...that the ordeal with Datamon was truly over and done. It had never been her intent to shatter him. Not to cause him such profound agony.   
  
Her own eyes began to tear as Tai's hands clutched at hers, as if part of his mind was trying to tell Tai that Sora was here-alive and well-and not just a bitter memory like the haunted vision in his mind would led him to believe.   
  
Sora knew she had to get through to Tai somehow; to correct the mistake she had created even with the best of intentions. She had to prove to Tai she was /here/ and /alive/ thanks to his courage.   
  
Leaning over, Sora did the only thing she could think of to get Tai's undivided attention.  
  
She kissed him.   
  
Gently at first, Sora pressed her lips to his hoping, praying, that some part of Tai's inner self could feel her against him.   
  
In his mind, Tai went to grab Sora's hand, his fingertips brushing against hers as she began to fall out of reach when suddenly a warm, tender pressure tore him from his nightmare into a dream given form.   
  
Sora's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she kissed Tai deeper; trying to get a response from the young man she cared for so very much. Suddenly, her wish was granted as he began to kiss back, his instincts taking over just enough to guide him from the darkness that engulfed him to being reborn in a wash of light.   
  
Inside Sora, a wave of relief swept through her as she could feel Tai start to respond to her kiss. Tenderly she unwrapped her hand from his and moved to caress his cheek, wiping away the tears that still trickled down his face.   
  
The dark world of Tai's greatest fear finally was shattered and he found himself kneeling on the sand with Sora, their lips pressed together as Tai shakily matched her movements. Soon his fingers were caressing her cheek in time with her own touches.   
  
They both held their places for what seemed like an eternity before each pulled away, both needing to give pause to the churning hormones that burned in their blood. The more intimate feelings that threatened to follow their passionate kiss were waiting to ambush the young pair should they let their guard down and both knew it beyond a shadow of doubt.  
  
Flushed from the moment, both sat there for a few minutes not caring that their shoes were full of sand, or that night was much closer now. Nothing in the world mattered to them but the other and for Tai her simple presence was enough to dispel the fears he had carried for so long. Sniffling a little, he sheepishly looked at Sora in slight embarrassment. About to apologize, a gentle finger was laid upon his lips quieting him for the moment.   
  
"Tai...I....love.. you."  
  
Three simple words. Why had they, for so many years, been /that/ hard to say? Why did it take such extremes for people who love each to other express that love in words? Sora honestly did not know, but she could feel that /now/ was the time for these words or else their meaning could well be lost forever.   
  
Tai sat there, his eyes shimmering as he heard the words he so longed to hear from Sora; words that he had wanted to say to her for years but never..ironically..had to courage to speak. Now..in this desolation and a dimension away from home, Tai felt his courage grow and gently his fingers trailed down Sora's cheek.   
  
"I love you Sora. I always have..and I always will.."  
  
The words Sora had so long wanted to hear were there now; suspended in front of her waiting for the young woman to grasp and hold close to her heart.   
  
And she did just that.  
  
With the utmost tenderness she leaned over and kissed Tai deeply, turning the bond of deep friendship they always had shared into one of true love.   
  
The night came, but all the dark terrors that inhabit it were no match for the pure joy and happiness that radiated from the small cave Tai and Sora had made camp in. Ironically enough, it was the same cave that he, Matt and the others had planned the attempt to rescue Sora.   
  
But all that was past now as the gentle glow of the camp fire illuminated the pair of travelers. Wrapped in each other's arms and a light blanket to ward off the little chill that crept in through the rock walls, Tai and Sora watched the flickering campfire content in just being close to the other.   
  
Whereas the night before the words were present but unspoken, now they were simply not necessary. Each touch, caress and gentle kiss said more in quiet than any other way possible. Snuggling close, Tai and Sora drifted off to sleep safe and content in each other's company.   
  
Night gave way to morning, and with it's coming their final day in the Digital World was upon them. Putting out the smoldering fire, Tai and Sora walked out into the early morning light hand in hand and with one last look at the pyramid that had plagued them both for so long, turned and walked away from their past and into the future.   
  
Hours passed as the desert soon turned back into lush forest. Not long afterwards Sora spotted a beautiful waterfall and smiled at Tai.  
  
"Tai..do you think we can spare the time for a few minutes break? "  
  
Blinking, Tai thought for a moment. "Well..I think so Sora. We're only about a couple hours from the clearing and knowing Izzy and Gennai they're probably arguing over the best way to triple wire something or other so I'm willing to bet we've got time before we go home..."  
  
"Good! I'm going to take a bath. I feel like I just waded through a couple of gallons of mud."  
  
Tai felt his cheeks heat up as a few unexpected (but not all-together unpleasant) images filled his mind but a quick cuff from Sora quickly brought him back to reality.   
  
"Don't you ever /go/ there Tai!" she scorned playfully.   
  
"Would I do that Sora??" he smiled, quite innocently of course.   
  
Which Sora didn't buy for a second. "Yes, you would so have nice thoughts or I'll tell Kari about the mysterious fate of 'Mr. Muffins'. " she threatened with a wink before turning to walk down the short path to the waterfall at the bottom of the hill, taking the blanket to use as a makeshift towel.   
  
The smile on Tai's face fell faster than an anvil on a coyote. "But..But..h..how??" he stammered.   
Grinning a knowing smile, Sora glanced over her shoulder. "You talk too much in your sleep Tai.." and with that she was gone, leaving Tai puzzled how she found out about Mr. Muffins and the teddy bears' mysterious fall from the roof of the apartment complex into that place where lost homework, socks, and important messages seem to go when most needed to be found.   
  
Deciding to focus on the beautiful surroundings rather than Sora bathing in a waterfall and as a result risking Kari's wrath, Tai sat down and leaned back against a large rock to relax.   
  
Until he felt the ground shake beneath him.   
  
Thoom.  
  
Tai jumped up and looked around, trying to find the source of the disturbance.  
  
Thoom.   
  
Whatever was causing it became closer with each passing moment, but the geography made it difficult to track which way the disturbance was coming from.   
  
Despite his best attempts, Tai felt a rush of fear down his spine as the sound just...stopped. Hundreds of imagined terrors filled his mind at once.   
  
Suddenly, the dense trees suddenly parted and two came crashing hard to the ground. As the dust and debris cleared, Tai found himself face to face with the last Digimon he /ever/ expected to see at this moment.   
  
"Greymon!?"  
  
The orange and black striped Digimon stood there for the longest time looking at Tai. No..not just looking; peering as if trying to see into the boy's soul.   
  
"Greymon..what's wrong?? Why aren't you at the Koromon village?"  
  
There still was no response from the large Digimon as Tai rushed over to his friend.   
  
"Greymon..please..what's wrong?? And...how did you digivolve from Agumon??"  
  
There was still no reply for several moments until the Digimon smiled; well, as best he could at any rate.   
  
"Hello Tai. It is..good..to see you again. You have digivolved to a much taller form since I last saw you. I hope that Kari is well also?"  
  
Tai stared in confusion as Graymon's entire manner and voice seemed..off. There was no explanation Tai could think of to explain this until he saw into the Digimon's eyes and a sudden flash of intuition filled him.   
  
"You..your..."  
  
"I'm not /your/ Greymon Tai, if that's what you mean."  
  
"No..it's /YOU? isn't it?"  
  
Nodding, the Digimon gave the equivalent of a chuckle. "It is /me/ Tai."  
  
Tai stood there, shocked beyond words until instinct overcame fear and he relaxed. "I thought..I mean..Kari and I..we thought you were..."  
  
"Gone?" suggested the Digimon.   
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"I was..'gone'.. for a very long time Tai. It was not until your defeat of Apoclymon that I was able to return. But I am..glad..to see you Tai before you and the others leave the Digital World."  
  
Tai blinked. "How did you know...?"  
  
At that Greymon laughed out loud, something Tai was not accustomed to hearing very often. "Digimon tend to gossip Tai. Did you think that your departure would go unnoticed?"  
  
Brushing the hair from his eyes, Tai sighed in agreement. "I guess you right..but why did you wait so long to let us know? For the longest time Kari and I...we didn't know if you were.."  
  
"And that is the way it should have been Tai. My coming into your world disrupted your lives more than enough for you to handle at such a young age. It was...for the best... the way things ended"  
  
Tai wasn't sure, but he would have swore he heard more than a fair share of regret in Graymon's voice. "You could have come seen me and Kari whenever you wanted you know.." Tai heard himself say with more bitterness in his voice than he meant to express.   
  
"Tai, what is your Greymon like?" the Digimon asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A simple enough question. What is your Greymon like?"  
  
"Well, he's my best friend. I can count on him for everything and we would do anything for the other. He's just like you..."  
  
At that, Greymon blinked and wish a shake of his head, he looked sadly at Tai. "Then he is nothing like me."  
  
"What?? But you helped defend me and Kari from Parrotmon! Saved us from being killed by that collapsing bridge! You saved us Greymon! Just like my Greymon would have.."  
  
"Perhaps Tai, but you are drawing conclusions from the memory of a young human child. They can be..selective..at best correct?"  
  
"I..guess. If you mean we kinda remember what we want to remember..then yea."  
  
"Then treasure those memories Tai. You and Kari hold them as long as you can because reality will try to change those memories the first chance it gets. Don't let that happen."  
  
"I..don't understand Greymon.."  
  
"Good. That, too, is for the best..." the Digimon replied as he sighed. "It is time for me to go Tai."  
  
"But..Greymon. There is still so much I want to ask you..to tell you.."  
  
"I know Tai, but the time for that is long past, if it ever was. We were never meant to met Tai, but know this-- beyond everything else; the kindness you and Kari showed me saved your world from a terrible fate and in the process gave me a new path to follow. One does not forget such things easily."  
  
"A new path?" as Tai, the sensation of listening to one end of a telephone conversation the best way to describe this encounter.   
  
The Digimon nodded. "Perhaps not as bright as your Greymon follows, but I can see light at the end of my path where before there was only darkness. And for that, I thank both you and you sister Tai."  
  
Tai was confused, but he knew from Greymon's voice there would be no more answers forthcoming; no way to sort this out. So rather than ruin what was, he embraced what he had gained from the meeting and called it a victory; Greymon was alive and well. Tai blinked as a shiver darted over his form; almost as if an age-old weight suddenly was lifted from his shoulders.   
  
The pounding of huge feet upon the earth pulled Tai back to reality as Greymon started to disappear back into the forest.   
  
Taking a few steps closer, Tai started to call out but was stopped by a strange look from the Digimon as the dinosaur glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"Tai...do you and Kari still know that scratching furball I had combat with by chance?"  
  
"Uhm..you mean our cat Meko?"  
  
Nodding, Greymon smiled. "Yes. Would you relay a message to the feline for me?"  
  
Blinking, Tai found himself nodding despite the strangeness of the request.   
  
"Tell it that one day... I shall want a rematch..." and with that the Digimon laughed hard and with a final nod of respect he disappeared back into the forest, leaving a confused but more than grateful Tai behind to ponder what had just transpired.   
  
Sora's gentle hug pulled Tai's attention from the vanishing Digimon and back to the young woman. "Tai, is something wrong? Why was Greymon here??" she asked softly as she watched the Digimon finally fade from sight.   
  
"Nothing wrong Sora..he just..had some old ghosts he wanted to put at rest as well I guess.."  
  
Blinking, Sora looked at Tai with confusion plainly evident in her eyes.   
  
Smiling, Tai gently took her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I'll explain on the way back, okay?"  
  
Settling for an explanation later rather than never, Sora wrapped her arm within Tai's as the pair started back for the clearing there were to meet the other DigiDestined.   
  
"I'm going to miss this place Tai."  
  
"I am too Sora. But..I guess it will always be a part of us. We just have to keep the memories alive that's all. That way we'll never really be too far away."  
  
Sora smiled at the poetic thought and snuggled against him as they walked. "Tai..?" she asked softly as they moved deeper into the woods.   
  
"Yea Sora?"  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Nodding, Sora and Tai walked hand in hand back to the others as each step took them deeper into the unknown future that lie in wait for them.   
  
Neither would have it any other way.   
  
  
  
End  
  



End file.
